Going Away Present
by OXbluexbelleXO
Summary: Nerdfighteratalie comes to visit Schubes17 and laurelvlogs. They give her a going away present that might just make her want to stay.


Natalie's suitcases were waiting by the door, but their owner was reluctant to move them. Because that meant leaving Texas, and as much as she loved California, she was going to miss it; or rather, she was going to miss the two people who were laughing with her in her hotel room.

She was stretched out across the end of the bed while Schubes and Laurel sat against the headboard, talking of friends and the good times had in the past week of her visit.

"I don't want you to go. Just come live in my bedroom," Laurel said. She leaned her head over to rest it on Schubes' shoulder but their height difference let it turn into nuzzling his neck.

Natalie's smile slowly grew as an idea came into mind. "Why don't you show me how much you're going to miss me."

Schubes watched her, waiting to see if she was joking, as she shifted around to get more comfortable to watch the show she was waiting for. He was about to ask for confirmation, but Laurel's nuzzling told him she was on board. She kissed her way up the side of his neck and he turned to let their mouths meet.

Natalie sighed as they deepened the kiss, tongues and lips being bit at and sucked with tiny whimpers breaking out, but both girls gave a look of disappointment as Schubes pulled away. He put himself in a position to pull Laurel's dress up and her underwear off. She gave him room to kneel and he buried his face in the heat between her legs. She gave a whine and her hips arched off the mattress as his tongue tentatively pushed against her; his hands slid onto her ass to hold her at a good angle. She groped at the sheets and rubbed her head around on the pillow in ecstasy.

"Fuck," Natalie breathed. She rubbed her thighs together but it wasn't enough and her hand made a move to touch herself but Laurel reached out and her fingers jerkily motioned for her to join them. Natalie climbed up the bed and ran a hand through Schubes' hair on her way. He pulled off of Laurel just long enough to give Natalie a dirty kiss. She lay next to Laurel and leaned over her.

"You taste so fucking good," she said before they started kissing. Laurel ran a hand up Natalie's thigh, her nails leaving marks when Schubes hummed into her. She slid her way up Natalie's skirt and under her panties, her fingers massaging circles around her clit. Natalie's hips gave a jolt at the first contact and she tangled her fingers into Laurel's hair and turned the kiss aggressive with passion.

With one last swipe of his tongue, Schubes had Laurel moaning into Natalie's mouth as she came. He smiled against her and rested her down gently onto the mattress. He sat back on his legs and winced as his pants stretched over his throbbing cock.

Natalie thrust against Laurel's hand as her fingers slipped into her, she was already wet and open enough for two. Laurel's thumb slid between Natalie's lips and pressed in time with the jerk of her wrist into all the right places. Laurel broke the kiss to suck at every inch of her neck she could find and Natalie dropped her head back to expose more for her to explore.

Schubes let out a ragged breath as he watch Natalie come and her mouth fall open to release a scream of pleasure that came out as filthy whimper.

She relaxed down onto the bed and Laurel pulled her wet, messy hand away. Schubes leaned forward, kneeling between the girls, and grabbed her wrist to take one of her fingers in his mouth. He licked and sucked at them while Natalie sat up and pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees. She reached between Laurel's legs and got her own fingers hot and wet enough to make Schubes moan when they wrapped around his dick.

The more she stroked him, the more obscene his treatment of Laurel's fingers became, and soon he too was coming, striping the headboard and grunting in relief. He kissed her again and they lay down, all feeling messy and dirty but too exhausted to care. So what if Natalie missed her flight, she might just have to stay another night.


End file.
